Blackout
by valentinarcs
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Que pasará cuando Bella se quede sola en su casa, y haya un apagón. ¿Su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada o todo era verdad?


**Blackout**

Era viernes y estaba sola en mi casa, Charlie había salido a pescar con Harry Clearwater y según sabía por la nota que había dejado cerca del teléfono no volvería hasta mañana.

Podría a provechar esto para estar con Edward, pero para mi buena suerte, _nótese el sarcasmo_, él junto con los demás se había ido de caza…

_**Flash back**_

_Miré el reloj, eran las 7 y 15, ya había terminado los deberes, por lo cual estaba acostada en mi cama mirando el techo esperando que mi novio vampiro apareciera por la ventana, me había dicho anteriormente en el almuerzo que estaba ocupado con algunas cosas, por lo cual no pudo acompañarme desde el instituto._

_Minutos después volví a mirar el reloj, 7 y 30. Algo pasaba, Edward ya se estaba tardando._

_—Edward ¿Dónde estas?— casi grité de exasperación_

_Escuché sonar el teléfono._

_Salí casi disparada de mi cuarto para atenderlo, claro que mi torpeza tenia que hacer gala de presencia, y ya en el último escalón de la escalera tropecé y caí al piso con un sonido hueco._

_Me dolía mucho la costilla pero no le preste ni la más minima atención, tal como me caí me levante y seguí corriendo hasta llegar al teléfono "Que sea Edward", "Que sea Edward" era lo único que repetía en mi mente._

_Descolgué el auricular del teléfono y lo lleve a mi oído._

_—¿Bueno?._

_—OH, Bella, ¡menos mal que contestas!—escuche una voz de soprano del otro lado de la línea._

_—¿Alice? ¿Que paso?— dije un poco decepcionada._

_—Sabia que estarías un poco preocupada por Edward, así que te llamo para avisarte que estamos de caza, y él me manda a decirte que te no te preocupes que te vera más tarde— dijo ella entusiasmada_

_—¿De caza? Edward no me dijo nada, y ¿Por qué no habla él conmigo Alice? ¿Pasa algo?— pregunte un poco preocupada, esto no es normal en Edward, algo me tenían que estar ocultando._

_—Edward no te dijo nada por que no le dio tiempo, no te ha visto mucho hoy, además el ahorita esta ocupado con un venado, tu entiendes— escuche a través del teléfono su melodiosa risa— bueno solo me dijo que te avisara, no puedo seguir hablando, ¡Nos Vemos! _

_—Pero Alice...— logré decir, antes de que ella colgara repentinamente._

_—¡Alice!— ¡Argh!, esa duendecillo diabólico._

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Después de esa extraña conversación con Alice, me quede bastante pensativa. Solo me quedaba esperar a que Edward llegará y ahí sí se las vería conmigo "_maldito vampiro que amo"_ me reí tontamente ante mi entupido pensamiento.

Bueno ya que me encontraba en la planta baja de mi casa tal vez podría comer un poco y ver alguna película vieja y fracasada que este pasando en televisión.

Fui hasta la cocina y saque un poco de helado de chocolate del congelador, no me moleste en servírmelo en un taza, así que solo busque una de esas grandes cucharas que rara vez se usan y empecé a comer mientras me dirigía hacia la sala.

Agarre una gran cucharada de helado, y me la metí en la boca, estaba realmente frío, pero delicioso.

—Umm, rayos me recuerda a Edward— ese vampiro de piel pálida y fría del cual me había enamorado, comencé a pensar en la belleza inhumana que poseía y en sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

—¡Argh! ¡Para Bella! Calma tus hormonas— me grité a mi misma—Bella deja de hablar sola, van a creer que estas loca—_"tengo que dejar de hacer eso "¡Ahora mismo!"_

Escuche unas risitas, mire hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie _"O solo fue mi imaginación o me estoy volviendo totalmente loca"_

Definitivamente el helado no era bueno para mi salud mental así que solo puse el envase al lado del sillón casi arrojándolo, descargando mi frustración con el inmóvil objeto.

Me deje caer sobre el sillón, agarré el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Estuve haciendo zapping como 20 minutos, no había nada interesante, al menos que quisiera ver como nacen los bebes, _"¡Asco!"_.

Finalmente encontré un filme de terror, no soy fan de ellas pero es mejor que quedarme horas mirando el techo como una boba.

La chica estaba gritando y pataleando encadenada de pies y manos a una mesa, mientras un "científico loco" se acercaba a ella con una sierra eléctrica en las manos.

Volvieron a pasar la imagen de la chica esta vez llorando como Magdalena, se empezó a escuchar el estridente sonido de la sierra.

Ella solo gritaba. El hombre puso la sierra cerca de su nuca lo mas cerca que podía sin lastimarla mientras la chica solo se retorcía lo mas que le dejaban posible los grilletes que la mantenían atada a la mesa

Pusieron en pantalla como sus muñecas y tobillos empezaban a sangrar por la fricción que ejercía la chica con sus movimientos.

Luego solo se pudo ver como el hombre loco se reía a carcajada batiente mientras pasaba la sierra por el delgado cuello de la protagonista, a la vez que él y el cuerpo ya sin vida de la chica se llenaban completamente de sangre, casi podía sentir en mi nariz el olor a oxido y sal característico de esa sustancia roja.

De repente se vio que entro en la habitación donde estaba ocurriendo todo quien supuse era una mujer por su larga cabellera que extrañamente cubría toda su cara y torso, estaba vestida de blanco y lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad eran sus blanquecinos pies.

El "científico loco" no se había percatado todavía de la presencia de esta chica de aspecto fantasmal, el sonido de la sierra se había dejado de escuchar, él solo miraba a la chica degollada con una cara de sastifacción.

—Muy bien, muy bien, Giselle, te ves hermosa así toda empapada de sangre— dijo él tirando al piso la sierra eléctrica.

Pegue un salto en mi sitio ante la repulsión de escuchar esas palabras, la película era mala, pero a mi ya me tenia temblando del miedo.

La chica tapada totalmente con las hebras de su larga cabellera seguía acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, hasta que se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de la espalda de él, hizo un mínimo movimiento con su mano.

Se vio como los ojos del tipo estaban abiertos como platos, y su cuerpo se fue desprendiendo justo por la mitad hasta que su torso cayó al suelo.

Esta chica de aspecto fantasmal comenzó a caminar acercándose a la pantalla, ya se le podía ver su ojo que era totalmente negro como la noche, se detuvo justo cuando en el televisor solo se podía ver su rostro cubierto con cabellos.

Puso sus pálidas manos alrededor de su cara y rápidamente retiro su pelo revelando su asqueroso y aterrador rostro.

Grité totalmente aterrada.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Maldición! Se fue la electricidad— _¡Perfecto solo perfecto!._

Es que esto nada mas me puede pasar a mí solo a _¡MI!_, ahora por ver la estupida película estoy más aterrada que cuando James me iba a matar y como cereza del postre se va la luz.

_Tal vez si hago una llamada a la compañía de electricidad puedan arreglar cualquier problema que haya_.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar el teléfono en medio de toda esa oscuridad. _¡Rayos! Y con lo torpe que soy seguro término rompiéndome una pierna _pensé desesperada

Empecé a pensar que podía hacer, tenia que encontrar una solución.

Si no me equivoco hay una linterna en el mueble donde esta colocado el televisor _¡Yupi! ¡Que buena idea la mía!_ Casi caigo al piso por mi increíblemente infantil pensamiento.

Me levante cuidadosamente del sillón donde me encontraba sentada, empecé a caminar lentamente, paso por paso, con mi brazos delante de mi cuerpo, para no chocarme con nada.

Es no sirvió de nada aun así me estrellé contra una pared.

—¡Ay!— me palpitaba la frente, el dolor era indescriptible.

Escuche detrás de mí un par de risas. Me congelé en mi sitio.

"_Estas delirando, Estas delirando, Estas delirando, Estas delirando"._

Lleve mis manos hacia mi frente pude sentir como se me había inflamado esa zona de mi cabeza _¡OH, genial Bella! ahora eres una frentona, asustada y para mal de males loca_.

Pegue la frente en la pared, solo para intentar tranquilizarme un poco, sabia que si me daba vuelta y encaraba la profunda oscuridad que embargaba toda la casa iba a caer en un ataque de pánico.

No es que sufra de nictofobia **(1)** ni nada parecido, pero no es la primera vez que escuchaba esas risitas ¿siniestras? Si ya me estaban asustando y mucho.

Muy bien no me puedo quedar aquí toda la maldita noche esperando que llegue la luz o que regrese Edward de caza

Me separé de la pared, y la utilicé para empujarme hacia atrás, sentí en mi cintura unas manos frías. Me alivié seguro que era Edward, Alice habría visto esto y él habría venido a ayudarme.

—¡Edward, gracias Dios que estas aquí!—dije con felicidad.

Me volteé pensando que era él, pero cuando volví mi cabeza no había nada, absolutamente nada todo era negro.

Puse mis manos en la zona donde me habían tocado esa manos que creí que pertenecían a mi novio.

Esta vez no escuche esa estupidas risitas si no aun peor pude apreciar como de la nada en medio de la oscuridad aparecían un par de pies totalmente blancos.

Se dirigían hacia mí, inmediatamente aterrada pegue completamente mi espalda a la pared junto con mis manos.

De pronto eso pies se detuvieron, se dirigieron hacia detrás del sillón y ahí desaparecieron. Espere unos minutos a que volvieran a aparecer del otro lado del sillón, pero no los volví a ver.

"_Por Dios esos pies son parecidos a los de la chica tenebrosa de la película" "Bella, por Dios, es solo una película, y tu solo te estas volviendo loca" _no, yo no me podría estar volviendo loca, ¿O sí?

Ahora SÍ tenía que encontrar la maldita linterna.

Comencé a caminar pegada a la pared todo el tiempo, hasta que choqué mi pie con algo duro, pude distinguir en la oscuridad y la mesa.

—Al fin—exclamé pensando que me había topado con la mesa del televisor.

Dirigí mis manos a donde pensé estaría el televisor, pero en vez de sentir el plástico de dicho aparato electrónico, solo pude sentir cabello, solo cabello.

Grite desesperadamente, solo grité.

Me resbale por la pared hasta que caí al piso, impotente, mientras derramaba unas gruesas lágrimas.

Después de un rato me levante del suelo usando el muro detrás de mi como apoyo, las lágrimas que había botado antes dificultaban mi visión, veía todo borroso, aunque aun sin ellas igual no podría ver nada, todo seguía oscuro.

Por la ventana de la cocina entraba un poco de luz en donde yo me encontraba.

Traté de limpiarme con mis manos, las lágrimas que aun tenía en mis ojos.

Ahora que podía ver mejor pude visualizar tirada en el piso la bendita linterna que tenia rato tratando de buscar.

Con un gran alivio, salí corriendo hacia donde estaba el objeto anaranjado.

Tropecé con algo viscoso que estaba en suelo, caí dándome en el trasero, en otra situación me habría parecido gracioso, pero en estos momentos, haberme caído no me daba nada de risa.

Puse una mano en suelo para tratar de levantarme, inmediatamente sentí como embarraba mi mano en un sustancia tibia y pegajosa.

Que paralizada _"Que no sea sangre, que no sea sangre"_ era lo único que repetía en mi mente.

Agarre la linterna con la mano que tenía libre, y la encendí, me vi. Totalmente empapada de sangre.

Pegue un grito desgarrador.

Vi como la mujer de la película se acercaba sigilosa y peligrosamente hacia mí.

Me levanté como pude sin resbalarme con la sangre del piso. Trague pesado al pensar en el líquido rojo.

Corrí hacia la puerta, intente girara la perilla pero ella no cedía, estaba cerrada.

La puerta estaba cerrada.

Yo estaba encerrada con un espíritu asesino.

Proferí otro grito desgarrador.

La electricidad volvió y pude visualizar la sala de mi casa otra vez.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta que la casa estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todo estaba en su sitio.

Sentí unas manos en mi cintura, grité y pataleé para separarme de lo que fuera que me tenia sostenida.

—Bella, Bella, cálmate ¿Qué esta mal?— escuche la aterciopelada voz de mi amor tratando de consolarme.

Me volteé y lo abrase con fuerza sollozando.

—Bella, ¿Qué pasa?, cuéntame— negué con la cabeza, si le contaba lo que me había pasado me creería loca.

Me cogió en sus brazos y me llevo hacia el sofá. Me sentó en su regazo. A traves de las saldas lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos pude observar borrosamente sus orbes doradas mirandome con preocpuación

—Alice, dime que pasa, ¿ves algo?— ¿Alice estaba aquí?

Alcé mi rostro y pude ver a Alice con la cara trastornada, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

…

Nunca supe que paso esa noche, nunca encontré una explicación para lo que había visto.

**(1) La nictofobia es un miedo anormal y exagerado a la noche y a la oscuridad. Les recomiendo buscarlo por Google.**

**Les dejo mi primer fic o mejor dicho one-shot, espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews**


End file.
